


Anything But Harlequin

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has her literature assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Harlequin

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Anything But Harlequin  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus/Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Caroline has her literature assignment.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word macabre on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Caroline stared at the bloody heart in Klaus’ hand. “Does every thing have to turn into violence with you?”

“Would you I rather I let this...” He glanced down at the body at his feet. “Thing loose on you or your friends?”

“Of course not. But does it always have to end in the macabre?”

Klaus couldn’t stop his smile from spreading. “Someone has their reading assignment from Literature class, doesn’t she?”

She nodded her head eagerly. “And it has a whole list of the classical books in the macabre genre.”

As long as it wasn’t _Harlequin_ he was good.


End file.
